


maybe i fell in love when you woke me up

by threevolt



Series: when skies are grey [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threevolt/pseuds/threevolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at Camren fluff. Lauren's starting to fall for Camila, and her boyfriend gets jealous.</p><p>third-person, past tense, Lauren's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i fell in love when you woke me up

_“It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to dieeee_

_‘Cause I don't know what's out there beyond the sky_

_It's been a loooong, a long time coming_

_But I knoooow a change gon' come, ooooh yes it will”_

Lauren smiled as she let herself enjoy the street performer’s voice. It was a pleasant surprise that he actually sounded just like Sam Cooke. She turned in her seat to watch him hold out his hat and sing to passerby. She didn’t know what overcame her, but she started singing along with the man on the sidewalk, exchanging smiles with him as she sat backwards in her seat, belting out the lyrics. Willie joined in for a bit, as did Dinah, who harmonised with some runs. Lauren smiled at them as the rest of their friends watched. There was something about this city that made Lauren feel different, carefree and spontaneous. It was truly like setting foot in another country, another world even.

“Showoff,” Camila said with a smirk as the song finished. Lauren had almost forgotten where she was and was brought back by the other girl’s voice. She smirked back.

“Got a dollar?” Camila handed her a five, which Lauren took and got up from her seat, leaning over the low iron fence to drop the bill in the man’s hat.

“Thank you, darlin’.” The man grinned at her before turning to walk along the sidewalk, now crooning a Louis Armstrong song.

It was another one of those days where Lauren would later tweet “happiest day of my life!” She was surrounded by so much culture, and so much love from her friends around the tables she returned to. She picked up the glass of water in front of her and finished it all in one gulp. Her throat felt a little dry from singing, and the current heat and humidity rivalled that of Miami’s. She still hadn’t stopped smiling though, and looked at the boy sitting across from her, who was smiling back. Looking into his bright blue eyes, she swore she could’ve melted right then and there. He gave her a smirk, and soon after she felt his shoe lightly nudge her ankle under the table, which only made her smile grow. She was then distracted, however, by a voice in her right ear. Camila was saying something unintelligible and moving her hands around excitedly as she chewed on what Lauren guessed was her fourth beignet. Lauren pulled her legs back to rest under her chair, and Logan turned away to start a conversation with Troy.

“Huh?” Lauren asked, looking amused as she watched Camila stuff the rest of the beignet into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out, and there was powdered sugar on her lips and jaw. Not to mention the rest of the sugar that she’d somehow managed to get off the plate and all over their table. Lauren moved to rest her arm on the back of Camila’s seat, then leaned in and used her other hand to rub some of the sugar off of her face. It only smeared more on her cheek, though, making her laugh.

“I said, don’t you love this place?!” Camila repeated after she swallowed. “I could eat beignets for days!”

“Yeah, Camz, I do,” Lauren said softly. She gave her a smile, then relaxed in her seat, her right hand playing with Camila’s hair. She picked up her iced café au lait and sipped through the straw, then turned to give her attention to Ally, who was announcing their plans for the rest of the night. Camila and Dinah were only seventeen, so they couldn’t get into any clubs. Management would probably kill them if they were caught partying on Bourbon, anyway. They would just walk around the quarter a little more, then head back to the hotel. They had already spent the day wandering around the area, and there was plenty more time the next day to explore the rest of the city. She continued to run her fingers through long, dark locks, and traced down Camila’s back a little, making the girl’s spine shiver involuntarily. She hadn’t even realised what she was doing until she felt her shiver, and her eyes widened a little in realisation. Her eyes shot quickly to Camila, then back to Ally, missing Logan’s gaze as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

She held Logan’s hand as they left the café, walking behind everyone as the group made their way to the river. She leaned her head against his arm and sighed contentedly. He gave her hand a squeeze and Lauren looked up to see him lean in for a quick kiss, which she returned. Saying he gave her butterflies would be an understatement.

Lauren watched Willie and Camila for a while, since she and Logan were walking right behind them. It was nice to catch up with him, and Camila looked so giddy when they spoke in their Indian accents. “Well, Baljeet…” she heard him say, though didn’t listen to the rest of their conversation.

They walked up the stairs of the moonwalk, which they’d already visited earlier in the day. Lauren found the river to be unimpressive, but it was a nice little area to walk through. Her steps slowed, thinking that the heat was getting to her. She didn’t remember it taking her this much energy to climb the steps earlier. Logan didn’t really notice, however, and just pulled her along. They continued to follow the group across the little plaza at the top, where Camila stopped walking. She saw her making a face and telling Willie that she’d just wait for them, clearly uninterested in seeing the river again. Lauren pulled away from Logan when she saw that Willie wasn’t going to let Camila stay by herself.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll just wait here with her,” she told Willie and Logan, since the rest of the group was already walking down another set of stairs to get to the river. She was tired, anyway, and figured there wasn’t much to see now in the dark.

“Are you sure, babe?" 

Lauren nodded, and Logan held her around the waist, almost possessively, as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving with Willie.

“You didn’t have to stay with me,” Camila told her as she began to walk around. Lauren followed, and the two stopped to examine a cannon that was displayed on a raised platform.

“I was getting tired, anyway. And I like being with you.” The last part had just slipped out, though neither girl thought much of it. 

They stood in silence for a few moments, both pairs of eyes appraising the cannon. Camila then turned to Lauren and held out her hand for her to take. Lauren blushed a little and gave her a small smile as she reached for her hand.

“Let’s go sit, then,” Camila suggested, pulling her towards one of the benches. When they got there, however, she let out a groan. She was displeased that the bench had multiple armrests to separate individual seats. It didn’t look like there was space for them both to squeeze in between them, either.

“Come on, Camila.” Lauren just laughed, undeterred by the armrests. She sat on the bench and tugged on Camila’s hand, pulling her into her lap and holding her arms around her waist. She smirked at Camila, who turned her body to face her, resting her arm on the bench behind Lauren.

“I always knew you were a smart cookie.” Camila giggled and poked Lauren’s cheek, causing her to scrunch up her face.

The two of them sat quiet, but comfortable. Words weren’t necessary for them. They were both studying each other’s features, making faces and grinning at each other. Camila brought her arms up to rest on Lauren’s shoulders and moved in to lean her forehead against hers. Lauren couldn’t believe just how happy she was in the moment. There was something in the air here that made her believe she could do anything. She guessed that Camila could sense it too, from the way her body leaned in and her eyes looked into hers. She thought about how she could spend days here, just her and Camila, walking under cast-iron balconies and gas lamps. They’d wander into narrow alleys that led to beautiful Spanish patios and hidden galleries and boutiques. There was even enough food to keep Camila happy. They’d passed more restaurants and dessert shops than she could count. Maybe she could get Camila to try alligator. After all, she was sure that Camila could also feel the unique atmosphere around them. New Orleans was magical in a way Disneyland could never hold a candle to.

Voices soon interrupted their little staring contest, and the girls turned to see their friends walking up the back stairs as they returned from the river. Dinah was in front and, for some reason, looked excited. Lauren squinted her eyes and saw that she was holding up her phone.

“Woo! Hashtag, Camren!” Dinah yelled. A flash went off on her phone, and Lauren realised that she’d taken a picture of her and Camila. The other girl hopped off of her lap quickly and began walking towards their friends.

“Cheecheeeee!” Camila whined, “You better not post that!”

“And what are _you_ gon’ do ‘bout it, Chancho?” Dinah taunted. She then waved her phone around over Camila’s head and started singing, “ _Papa, paparazzi_.”

Lauren knew that Dinah was bluffing, though. She hoped she was, at least. The girls messed around with each other all the time, but this was really awkward. She just sighed as Camila was still worked up and attacking Dinah, earning a scolding from Normani: “Mila, calm down! She’s not gonna post it!”

Logan, who was witnessing the whole thing, came up to Lauren’s side and took her hand in his. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would be jealous right now of you and Camila.” He was wearing a smirk, though Lauren could feel the tiniest bit of tension. “I’m starting to think you like being with her more than me.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze to comfort him. As she looked up at him though, she noticed that his eyes weren’t as bright as usual. It was probably the lighting.

Lauren and Logan walked hand-in-hand as they trailed behind the group again. What he’d said to her earlier kept playing over and over in her head. He was just joking, wasn’t he? Logan wasn’t the jealous type, and she always acted like that around Camila. Granted, they were sitting a little closer than they usually did, and in a public place. Their faces were close enough that Lauren could’ve leaned in just a little bit more and pressed a kiss on her lips. There was no denying that their bodies reacted a certain way with each other. But there was nothing to be jealous over. She and Camila were just friends.

Camila was still on her mind as she walked out of the hotel suite bathroom, ready for bed. She checked her phone and saw another text from Logan, though didn’t bother to read it. If he really needed something from her, he was just across the hall, anyway. She sat cross-legged on her bed, not getting under the covers yet. Setting her phone down, she looked up at the girl on her mind, laying in her own bed and focused on her iPad screen. She knew she was on tumblr. Lauren just watched her, a million thoughts running through her mind. Endless tumblr quotes and text posts and handwritten notes on paint swatches were invading her head. They were all about love, of that special feeling you get with a certain someone. She supposed they applied to Logan. Probably. She tried to shake all those thoughts away, though. She just needed some peace of mind.

“Camz?” she called out softly to get the other girl’s attention.

Camila turned to Lauren and gave her a smile. She adjusted herself in the bed and set her iPad down on the nightstand before tugging her covers down a little and patting the empty space next to her.

“Come cuddle?” she asked hopefully. Lauren obliged.

As Lauren rested against the pillows and held Camila securely in her arms, she couldn’t fight the smile off her face. She leaned closer to press a light kiss on Camila’s neck. She didn’t know if she just imagined feeling Camila shiver, since she was already asleep. Lauren just held her closer. There was something different that night. Maybe it was being in a new place for the first time, surrounded by some of the people and things she loved most. But she didn’t let herself dwell on it. She just shut her eyes and smiled, knowing that the girl next to her would still be there when she woke up.


End file.
